The pedals of the conventional body building exercisers (such as the exercise treadmills) and the bicycles are mainly for the operator's feet to step on and use force against in order to drive the body building exercisers into motion and the bicycles into the expected actions. A rotating shaft connects the pedals to a crank arm of the body building bicycles, one end of the rotating shaft being fixedly joined to the crank arm, while the pedal is movably sleeved on the rotating shaft to make the pedal conduct the coordinative rotary movement changes during the pedaling process of the operator's feet. In addition to allowing the operator to drive the body building exerciser or bicycle into motion, the above-said pedals have no other actions, therefore, the pedal structure provided by the present invention is a novel massage functional pedal structure to enhance the usage functions of the pedal structure.